Our prior U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,370, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, describes a novel electrosurgical handpiece for treating tissue in a surgical procedure commonly known as minimally invasive surgery (MIS), and is preferably constructed with a flexible tip or end controllable by the surgeon so as to allow the surgeon to manipulate the end as desired during the surgical procedure. It describes a relatively inexpensive handpiece construction for such instruments with flexible tips comprising a first main body, a second main body slidingly coupled to the first main body, a squeezable handle connected to and across the first and second main bodies such that, when the handle is unsqueezed, the first and second main bodies assume a first position relative to one another, and when the handle is squeezed, the first and second main bodies assume a second position relative to one another, spring means for biasing the first and second main bodies into their first position, an elongated tubular first member having a first end and a distal second end, an active electrosurgical electrode slidingly mounted within the tubular first member and extendable from the distal second end of the tubular first member and connected to one of the first and second main bodies, the electrosurgical electrode having a contact end and at least one electrically active end adjacent the distal second end of the tubular first member, and electrical terminal means at one of the first and second main bodies and electrically connected to the electrically active end of the electrosurgical electrode, whereby, when the electrical terminal means is activated and the handle squeezed, the first and second main bodies assume their second position and the electrically active end of the electrode is extended out of the distal second end of the tubular first member and is capable of supplying electrosurgical currents when applied to a patient.